User talk:Ratchet19
Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? Message from Ladybug201219 Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. We got a user and it said something about voice of the purge not to mention he is threating me Hey I keep forgetting your gaming channel on Youtube is it ratchet18 or something? Hi nate i know its not related to your series but im helping the page family get lexi back. She's six years old and lives in california and i think you and everyone should sign a petition to bring lexi back to her family https://www.change.org/p/keep-lexi-home Oh man... That really can make a difference. I'll sign up as well. Thanks nate i wanna spread the word that i wanna help since lexi was taken away about 130 days ago. Two months... That must've been incredibly stressful at a young age. I know so nate i think its time for everyone to sign the petition if you spread the word about it a small riple can grow into something powerful It's already done. I just shared this on Facebook. Thats great hopefully everyone will sign the petition =) Nate i got new info it seems that lexi is with Ken.R and Ginger.R from utah. Really.. So they are taken care of her for the time being. That's good. No cause those two are not native americans their white. Lexi's true family are the pages remember Oh, right. Just to let you know I've seen 4 cartoon shows that has something to do with the appendix 4?? Wow.. Sounds like you've been busy. What are those shows, anyway? Rocko's modern life tickled pinky, madeline from 1988, the wild thornberrys operation valentines, and as told by ginger a lesson in tightropes Wow.. Not bad. I haven't seen the 'Wild Thornberrys' and 'As Told By Ginger' since I was a kid.. I know :) I've been thinking.. I might get started on the scripts for the following: "The Hunger Games", "Avengers: Phase 1" and the Wild Thornberrys Movie. I think it's on Netflix still, so I'll take a look at those when the time is right. Okay nate :) Tomorrow is my birthday nate :) I see. Happy birthday, Kiva. Thanks nate :) Hi nate :( What's wrong? Jacob is spending the night with his girlfriend ali that he met 3 weeks ago and he's not celebrating my birthday with me im so upset, sad, and hurt i just wanna tell him that im not talking to you anymore dont bother celebrating my birthday next year :'( Please, calm down. Well, okay- He didn't came because of his new girlfriend. So what? You still have other friends who remembered your birthday; I'm glad you mentioned today to me beforehand. So, would it make you feel better if I present a birthday present for you? Yes Alright, then. I added you as a guest star in Series 6- Episode 10, because I thought you like the Hunger Games series. If you want to be in more episodes in Series 6 & 8, please let me know and I'll make the changes right away. I like to be in more episodes nate :) I knew you would said that. =) The instructions are very simple: In Series 6, there are 30 episodes total and in Series 8, there are 75. Plus the special and lost episodes are in as well. Have a look around, pick which one you like to be in and report back a list for me, so I can make the changes from there. Start on Series 6, and come on back. Good luck. Okay series 6 the peanuts movie, predaking blind, nancy drew, um? Okay, those are good choices. Thanks its hard to think up the rest of the list Don't worry, I'll back you up. New strategy- I'll type down the names for the films, you'll reply 'yes or no' if you're up for them. Alright, that's the last one. If you want, there are series connection storylines as well. Let me know if you want to be in those as well. Sure Right now, I'm working a few episodes for "Kirby". In this series, Sasha is about to have her child in Dreamland. Okay Great news. I just watched "Cowboys & Aliens", so the script was thought through. One question- I know you wanted to be in the fifth "Pirates of the Caribbean" film, so have you thought about taking part in the four previous installments too? Sure Alright, then I'll make the change as soon as I can. Okay Im watching revenge of the sith and well The script for that one was already thoughted through. Are you saying you want to be in that one too?? Well i um i dont know Oh, okay. Something on your mind about that movie? Yeah I see. What is it? Well the hero turning over the darkness and i would wish to get adkin to the right path and not make a mistake that i did in the pridelands Oh... Anakin was misguided by Palpatine because he's using Padmé as a trigger. In my opinion, his mind was more focused than his heart. He did return to the light side in Episode 6: Return of the Jedi. I know From the actual storyline, he is looking for answers to prevent Padmé's death. That is main reason he gave in. Oh that is a good point Hope that'll help. Thanks anyway lets continue with the hunger games Alright then. Just letting you know that Sonja is added the last piece for "Reia's New Lulaby". We can continued on with the remaining scenes for The Hunger Games. I was watching "Edge of Tomorrow" and I figured out how the scenario is going to work. Inspired by one of "The Batman" episode, Angela created a machine were it can entered the time-stream without harm and, instead of being in a time loop like William Cage, one volunteer will wake up back into the starship if the attempt has failed. I like that idea nate =) Merry Christmas, Kiva. As a Christmas present, I'll let you pick the next episode to start a script. Thanks nate, ill pick cowboys vs aliens Happy new year nate =) You too. Good news, my gaming channel is almost ready. I'm going to start a few blog videos before I start my first LP. Okay nate =) Just a bit curious. After 'Cowboys & Aliens', which script would you pick next? I go with charlie brown Alright then. I know this is kinda silly, but would be interested in "Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time"? No thanks Fair enough. Just to make sure of this, we can doulbe ckeck to make sure you can be in any other episodes. Want me to double check on the episode list for Series 2? Sure also how do you feel about titanic Which version?? The one with Leonardo dicapio Oh... Well, it is longer than 'King Kong', but that might be a possibility. I just need to find the right spot as a lost episode. Anyway, I have the Series 2 list in hand. "True Grit" (Remake) Can we take a break from double checking and continue with the cowboys vs aliens That's fine. Just letting you know that the gaming channel is just about ready. I already have a few videos planned and I should get started sometime next week. Okay whats your gaming channel again? The channel's name has been changed to "PizzaRollGaming". Here's the link- youtube.com/channel/UC1SiSJOUGcLW0wx_DS5Artw Pizzarollgaming okay i dont see it Huh.. That's weird... Would it help if I post a comment from my second channel?? Well alright Okay, I post a comment on your channel. That should take you to my gaming channel. Alright i saw your comment and i sub you Thanks, pal. =) You're welcome I got another pg 13 movie idea for you cast away with Tom Hanks At first, I thought about that as well, but the idea got scraped. Looking at this film back, that might be worth considering. Speaking of which, I thought you might need a honeymoon after "The Western Wars" episode. So, I thought "Titanic" would be a good choice. What do you think? Okay I like that idea =) Great news. I just rented "Titanic" from my library. So, I should have the page set and the script thought through in a few days. That's great also i made the page a little bit Nate that random user put and twieth century fox on a romantic honeymoon Yep, I saw that. I'll protect that page right away. Thank you I've released a capture card test video on my gaming channel. From my side, things are going well, but I'm not sure if you see anything wrong with it. Be sure to check it out. Okay I think we should take a break for tonight. That massive script last night really took a toll on me. Anyway, you think I should make a game collection video? Sure Okay, I have check the recent Facebook feed and looks like they want to see the video too. So, I'll release a game collection video tomorrow morning. Okay I thought about restarting my first let's play because I missed important details. Oh okay Hey Nate I think you are really going to like this The Shack is going to be in theaters March 3rd and its based on the best selling novel its also rated pg 13 just to let you know Thanks for the recommendation. I'll look into it. Happy valentines day nate You too, Kiva. Hi nate, listen ballora galaxy is well making rant videos on cameron stein. Its not only uncool but its also hurting her and her self esteem, you should look at what cameron stein posted on Youtube its my first rant on my life. I'm just really worried that ballora galaxy's rant on cameron is going to cause cameron ,I know she's not going to but, to commit suicide balloras rants are not only hurting cameron but also its hurting me ='( I'll look into it. From the looks of it, it's really serious. Should we do the prayer routine for Cameron? Well what about ballora galaxy? Hmm... It's too dangerous to get into a fight with someone like that. What I did is reported one of the videos there. It may not be much help, but we have to be cautious. Alright I'm also thinking about a poem video for her. I'm not sure what you might think of this.. I think cameron will love it :) Alright. It'll be a few hours before I think of something up, but it should be released on the first channel. BTW, there are only five episodes of the Ratchet and Clank let's play left. I know Nevermind she already block ballora just not her whole channel but she did report her Wow! That takes courage. Yep Hey lets take a break from titanic and do the scenes for les miserables Oh. Okay, we'll come back to the honeymoon episode later. Hi Nate, listen when me and my brother were young my dad abuse us. But that was the past now we have two abusers from Maryland named mike and heather martin and they post pranks on daddyofive even ones that are abusive they are abusing the kids, yelling at them, and cussing at them even Cody, I mean the voids he uploaded are now private but others reuploaded them and even made compliction void where Cody was abuse, so please ='( I'm begging you... Please sign the petitions on change and petition cares, also there are people supporting the abusers thinking its fake but its not and in worried and sad and scared that they will come after me thinking its my fault ='( ... And please contact child protection service from Maryland they need to know that they are abusing their kids... ='( I got your message, Kiva. Just breathe..and listen. I know you are scared about this situation lately. There's even news articles about that too. Last time I checked, only one video was posted there. But based on what you have told me, this channel needs to be shut down before this gets out of hand... Look, maybe we can do the prayer routine for the kids and the service you talked about. And before you get upset, I did sign at the change site. Thank you Nate cause I really want the kids to be taken away from the abusers ='( but what about the ones that are supporting the abusers I... I just want everyone to know that the abuse is real not fake i just want the child abuse to stop on Youtube cause this very uncomfortable ='( I know it does. We don't have to start a feud with other Youtubers because of this. Let Change.org handle this one, alright? Because the last time I checked, we nearly have enough people to warn Child Protection services. But still i want everyone to understand that child abuse is wrong and not a prank besides i want emma and cody to be taken away by the abusers theres a petition for that one as well i mean the way cody is feeling he can commit suicide at any minute so i want everyone to get involved not only us but also the ones that sub us I know you want to spread the word about this. But... I'm worried. There are tons of people who subscribed to that channel already. The odds are overwhelming and...people will cut one of us off if we offended them and start a war unexpectedly. What I am trying to do is being smart. That channel has made a mistake and we did the right thing by warning the service you talked about. I know I have been saying a lot, but honestly, I can't let my channel shut down because of this feud going on. I won't be a part of a fight that is impossible to fight back against. ='( I'm sorry. Sometimes, the truth hurts. Deep down, I am not courageous enough for this...and...I was powerless... When I was a kid, I was plain stupid.. ='( you sure Yeah. Because of autism in my head, I tried to change. But life just slipping away from me. Even my first love.. True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9? Message from Aaron the Wise '91 Hey, I inputed my lines for the scene. Have a look. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw what just happened. This 'Voice of the Purge' sounds not pleased. You know what they say - 'You can't please everybody'. So, first thing tomorrow, I'll update the gaming seasons (live streams) and he'll calm down. For now, he'll have to patiently wait till morning. Ratchet19 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I notice when Yasha explain his history to the team, he forgot to mention his sister and Mithra's mother, Druga. Hey. I got what I figured how it start for my group done. What do you think? Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 00:39, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay. It's all done. What do you think? Message from Robertson I have an idea about the main theme for the adventure series, 'Live it up' by Owl City. I'll consider it.